


Our Light

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Ren and Kasumi spend a peaceful night together at Lablanc but something disturbs Ren during the night.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Persona 5 Royal's third semester and ending. Proceed with caution!

“Senpai, are you sure you don’t want me to pay?” Sumire asked her boyfriend as Ren got out a handful of yen.

Ren chuckled as he handed the yen to the worker behind the counter “Remember Sumi, ice cream after you have practise or a meet is my treat.”

“Thank you, come again.” the worker said as she handed the two teens across the counter their ice cream.

The pair said their thanks and started to leave the sweet shop and into the streets of Kichijoji. They continue to walk through the crowds and enjoy their frozen treats until Ren breaks the silence.    
  
“Seems like your practises are a lot more intense then the last time I came to watch.” Ren said before taking another bite of his ice cream.

“Yeah it is! Coach wasn’t kidding when she said she’d be working me hard after that last meet.” A proud smile grew across her face “But it’s really good! I know I’m getting better after each session.”

Hearing Sumire say that made Ren extremely happy to see she was starting to be a bit more confident in her skills. “That’s great Sumi, I know you’ll take the gold next time.”

As per usual hearing her boyfriend having so much faith in her made her cheeks gain a light blush and helped reinforce her determination. After this conversation they continued to walk through Kichijoji so they could get to Sumire’s apartment.

When they reached Sumire’s apartment Ren was about to say goodbye but he noticed Sumire was looking away from him with a deep red blush across her face. “Sumire, are you okay?” Ren asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Hearing his voice broke her out of her stupor “O-oh Y-yeah I’m fine Senpai!” Sumire quickly exclaimed, after a second trying to compose herself Sumire continued. “Um Sepani… Y-you see my Dad is working all night today so I was wondering…”

“W-would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight?!” Sumire quickly yelled before trying to hide her face behind her hands.

After a second to process what Sumire just asked Ren grew his classic Joker smirk not wanting to let this opportunity pass. Moving a little closer he said in a voice barely above a whisper “Sorry Sumi, you said that a little fast can you repeat it.”

He moved a little closer while Sumire quietly stuttered out “W-well instead of being on my own tonight… I thought I could… B-be with you instead?” After saying this Ren moved a bit closer and enclosed his arms around her.

“Being able to spend the night with my amazing girlfriend? How could I say no.” Ren whispered into Sumire’s ear causing her already red face to get even redder. 

Deciding he teased her enough he broke off the hug to give her a minute to calm down while chuckling at how adorable Sumire was.

“So do you want to go to Lablanc now or later?” Ren asked after seeing Sumire had started to recompose herself.

“I-I’ll come over later, if that’s okay. I need to change out of my practise clothes and get some stuff.” Sumire said before taking one last calming breath.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight then.” Ren said before sharing a quick goodbye kiss with Sumire and walking back to the Kichijoji station to head home.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Ah, you’re back.” Ren heard from Sojiro as he entered Lablanc “Hmm didn’t expect you to be back for a few more hours yet.”

“Sumire is coming over later” Ren explained while walking through the cafe towards the stairs in the back. “She’s going to spend the night if that isn’t a problem.”

“Ah that's fine, what you do after this place closes is your business as long as you don’t wreck the place.” Sojiro said before growing his signature smirk “Just make sure you’re careful if you two have some fun tonight.”

“Oh and if you aren’t going anywhere else, get changed and start helping out. My regulars are about to come in.” Sojiro stated now in a serious tone.

“Got it.” Ren answered as he went upstairs.

After entering the attic space Ren heard a high pitch voice call out “So Yoshizawa is coming over?” Morgana said standing up on the bed.    
  
“Guess I’ll head over to Futaba for the rest of the day then.” the not cat said, jumping onto the window ledge.

“You don’t have to go Mona, we’re happy to have you here.” Ren said as he changed into his work apron.

“No, no. A gentleman knows when privacy is needed. Just say hi to Yoshizawa for me.” And with that Morgana leapt out the window into the Yongen back streets before Ren could respond. After a quick shrug Ren finished getting changed and went to help out Sojiro.

Ren spent the rest of the day helping Sojiro manage the cafe and as the sun began to set and night started to cover the city, the last of Sojiro’s regulars had just left, leaving Ren to finish cleaning the plates and cups that had been used. 

Sojiro walked over to the kitchen area “Hmm good work today.” Sojiro said crossing his arms, “Since my regulars are gone, I think I’ll close up early, give you a little privacy.”

As Sojiro was getting to leave they hear the familiar chime of the doorbell as Sumire walks through the door “Hello Sakura-san. I hope I’m not imposing.” She said with a slight bow.

“Not at all, I was just about close up for the night.” Sojiro put on his white hat and walked over to the entrance of the cafe, “Enjoy yourselves you two.” Sojiro said with a grin as he left the two teens in the cafe.

“Hello Senpai, Do you mind if I put my stuff up in your room?” Sumire asked.

“Hey Sumi, yeah go right right ahead, I’ve got to finish these dishes anyway.” Ren stated as he finished drying another plate.

“Thank you.” Sumire said walking up the stairs. After entering the attic she placed down the duffle bag she was carrying under the table by the stairs so it was out of the way. After that she undid the ribbon that was putting her hair into her ponytail and then she put her glasses on.

Sumire went back into the cafe portion of the building only to be ambushed by Ren who pulled her into a hug. “There’s my Sumi.” Ren said with a big smile on his face

“Senpai…” Sumire muttered returning his embrace “I’ve been looking forward to this all day” Sumire admitted with a very light smile and blush.

Their embrace was interrupted by a low growling sound coming from Sumire “Oh, I’m sorry Senapi. I guess I was hungrier than I thought.” Sumire said with a small giggle.

Ren joined in with his own laugh “ I guess I better start making us some curry then.” Ren said, starting to walk over to the Kitchen.

“Actually Senpai, I was wondering if I could make dinner?” Sumire asked “The last time I cooked for you was when… when I was Kasumi. So I want to show you what Sumire can do!”

“Sure, go right ahead. I’m looking forward to it.” After hearing this Sumire went to get some of the ingredients she brought with her and started preparing their food while Ren changed into his evening clothes. As Sumire was beginning to dish up the food Ren made them some coffee to go with it.

They were now sitting across from each other in one of the booths after Sumire brought over her own curry. “Here you go Senpai, I hope you like it.” Sumire said with a hopeful tone.

Instead of responding Ren grabbed his spoon and took a bite out of the curry, the curry had a different taste from how Ren or Sojio made it but it was delicious.    
  
Sumire was still staring at Ren waiting for his reaction, “It’s amazing!” was all he said before he started to eat the rest. Sumire, relieved that Ren liked it, started to eat her own portion.

They stayed in a comfortable silence while they ate and once they finished they brought the places and cutlery over to the sink to wash later. Then they returned to the booth this time sitting side by side enjoying each other’s company.

“That was really good Sumire, think we’ll have to split the cooking from now on.” hearing Ren say this caused Sumire to once again turn a light shade of red. 

“It still amazes me that you can finish yours faster than I can while having double the portion.” Ren quietly said, pulling Sumire closer.

Sumire giggled and said “Well I still think you don’t eat enough Senpai.” they continued this little back and forth for a little while before just cuddling next to each other as the world outside got darker and darker.

After a while Sumire began trying to stifle a yawn and keep her eyes open “Sorry Senpai, I guess practise took more out of me then I realised.” she made her way out of the booth.

“I hope you don’t mind Senpai but I think I need to go to sleep” Sumire said stifling another yawn.

“That’s fine, I’ll clean up down here. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Ren said as he left the booth as well.

After a few minutes Ren finished cleaning and Sumire called down to him saying she had finished changing, so he went up into the attic to join her. After climbing the stairs he saw Sumire sitting on the bed in her pyjamas without her glasses.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.” Ren casually remarks as he walks into the attic.

Before she let the embarrassment take hold, she squeaked out a question “Umm, Senpai. I was wondering… How are we going to…” Sumire trailed off. 

Ren picking up on what Sumire was trying to say, responded “I was planning on giving you the bed for the night and I would take the couch.”

“But that’s not fair! I can’t take your bed Senpai… But I was wondering if we could umm…” Sumire takes a brief pause before continuing “share the bed? I want to be next to you.” Sumire finished as her face turned as red as it was when she confessed months ago.

Ren gave his bright red girlfriend a smile and said “Sure, that sounds perfect.” With that decided, Ren turned off the lights and then joined Sumire in his bed, after a bit of movement to make room the two were now snuggled up together.

“Mmm, I wish we could do this every night…” Sumire mumbles in a sleepy voice as she shuffles further into her boyfriend’s embrace.

“Someday we will.” Ren says as he pulls Sumire closer “I promise.”

“Mmm that sounds nice… I can’t wait…” Sumire said as her voice got drowsier and drowsier. 

After a few minutes Sumire had finally succumbed to her exhaustion with a tiny small across her face with Ren soon following after he pulled the girl he loved even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been... interesting. I was hoping to get it out sooner but working out exactly how I wanted to do it was tricky. I kind of wanted to have this chapter to just be some nice pire domestic fluff of these two being cute togther and I hope it was nice to read!
> 
> I've got one more chapter planned which will be less fluff focused, I'm looking forward to getting that one done! I already have a good idea how I want it to go and it should be a bit shorter then this so hopfully I'll gte that out in a few days.
> 
> Other then all that as always. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

“Listen…” Ren began to hear, he tried to focus on the voice “I said are you listening!?”

Ren began to recognize the voice as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw he was in an enclosed grey room that was barely visible through the darkness, after finally getting his bearings he looked ahead and through his hazy vision he saw the source of the voice, Sae Nijima.

“This is the last time I’m going to ask, are you listening!?” Sae demanded slamming on the table between them “Or are you too incoherent.”

“W-what’s going on, Sae?” Ren croaked out in a weak voice, as he looked around the room confused.

Sae sighed “Looks like we won’t be getting anywhere now. Thank you, I’ll do my best with all you’ve told me” And with that Sae got out of her sitting and silently left the room, not giving Ren anytime to respond.

Ren just stared at the door still having no idea what was going on, he looked around the room seeing nothing other than the table in front of him and the dim light above. He looked at his arms and sore bruises, cuts and various other injuries covering them.

Just as he was about to call out when the door to the room opened and a boy he thought was dead walked in. “Hello Ren or should I call you Joker.” Akechi sneered.

After a second, Akechi laughed at Ren’s expression “What? Surprised to see me?” Akechi said as he pulled a gun out of his coat. “I never got to congratulate you for beating Maruki and saving the world.”

“Now if only you could have saved me!” Akechi stated his voice dripping in venom and anger.

Ren tried to respond, to argue but he found no matter how much he tried he couldn’t speak. “What? Got nothing to say!?” Akechi demanded.

“You got in my way in Shido’s palace and you chose to sacrifice me to stop Maruki.” Akechi moved around the table to Ren’s side then forced him to face him.

“Tch, It’s funny. You managed to save the world and you even managed to save yourself…” Akech stared right into Ren’s eyes. 

“But… You failed to save everyone.” He began to laugh just like he did when he was about to destroy a shadow ”You failed to save everyone you cared about!”

As Akechi’s laugh continued blue flames engulfed him revealing he was now wearing his Meteverse outfit as he brings the gun up to Ren “Just remember, my fate is the result of your justice!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was the last thing Ren heard before jolting awake, he looked around and saw he was back in his room sitting on his bed. He was lost in thought for a second before he heard a concerned voice call out to him.

Ren turned to look at Sumire and saw the worried almost scared expression on her face “Ren, are you okay?” Sumire said shuffling a bit closer to him.

Ren thought for a second, trying to figure out how best to respond, finally settling on “I’m fine. It was just a… bad dream, sorry I woke you.”

Sumire in response moved even closer until she was right up against Ren. “Do you want to talk about it? You always listen to my problems so for once I could listen to yours?”

After a minute of internal debate that was broken by Sumire taking his hand just like he had done when she had trouble talking he finally relented and began to retell what he could remember from his dream.

After Ren finished and went silent, Sumire, unsure of what to say, moved as close as she could and pulled Ren into a gentle embrace. Eventually Sumire murmured “None of us knew, it would happen.”

Ren gave a light smile at Sumire’s help before his face turned downcast. “I did. Akechi was there when Maruki came for the calling card and… he told us.” Ren pulled his head back so he could look at Sumire with a slightly pained smile.

“We talked after Maruki left. Neither of us wanted to stop even knowing that and I don’t regret it but…” as he trailed off Sumire kept up her embrace to give Ren her silent support.

“Part of me feels like I could have done more, that there could have been a way to save him.” After one final moment Ren said one last thing the pain clear in his voice “Akechi gave up his life to help us and I couldn’t save him.”

There was a brief pause while Sumire processed everything Ren said, until she spoke up “I’m sorry Ren, I don’t know what to say. But I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about…” saying this Sumire also grew a sadder expression “and just like you were there for me. I’m here for you now.”

After saying that Sumire pulled Ren completely back into her embrace this time with Ren fully melting into it as he very quietly said “Thank you.”

They stayed like this for a time setting on top of the bed in each other warm comforting embrace which neither wanted to break. 

As time past their expressions softened and the small smiles they had earlier that evening started to return. Eventually once they had calmed down, they began to fall back to sleep all while remaining in the comforting presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this Chapter was difficult. I really wanted to show Ren had some kind of grief over Akechi here since in the base game after Maruki is beaten he never really even thinks about the fact Akechi died for it and when I realised there could be some kind of parallel with Sumire I thought having her be there to comfort him would of been a nice way to help him get out his feelings on it since Ren isn't really the kind to go around telling people this kind of thing.
> 
> I know this is a bit different in tone from the last chapter but hopefully it was still a nice addition and I hope Sumire giving Ren the comfort and help he gives everyone was enjoyable.
> 
> Other then that I hope I handled this idea well.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
